The Anderson Twins
by MrsShannenColfer
Summary: This fic has two OC's, don't like don't read. Blaine and Brianna's mom and dad died in a car crass, we now get to follow them through high school were they meet loads of new friends and some enemies. Mostly from Blaine or Briannas POV but sometimes other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new fic, its a has two OC's and if you don't like it then don't read it. Please let me know what you think through reviews or PM me. I would also love to hear what you want to happen. I really do hope you guys like it and i shall try and update a few times a week if not at least once. Some things are different and i shall let you know when it comes up.

Also before i let you read (i know not many people read these) a big thank you to my beta and bestie Lee, i love you baby.

Sadly i don't own Glee, i only own Brianna and in later chapters Caleb.

* * *

In the past three years, so much had happened to Blaine and Brianna Anderson, they lost their mom and dad in a car crash, they moved in with their crazy yet fun aunt Zoë and Blaine had come out as being gay. Now they were about to walk in to their first day of high school.

To say they were nervous was an understatement, since kinder garden they were always singled out as being the freaky twins.

Blaine was 5 foot 8 inches and had hazel eyes, he had brown curly hair that wasn't too short, but wasn't long for a guy either, along with perfect olive skin. He was a nice build and had muscle but not that athletic, he preferred to watch rather than play. Blaine learned to sing before he could speak, and was a musical geek. He also just happened to be two minutes older than his twin Brianna.

Brianna was a little shorter than Blaine at 5 feet 7 inches; she got her mother's green eyes along with her curly brown hair, like Blaine did. She had flawless skin and had an hourglass figure. She was also like Blaine in the sense that she could sing before she could talk. She, however, enjoyed sports such as dancing, running and swimming.

Both Blaine and Brianna had a great upbringing; they had all the toys they could ever want but weren't spoiled. Both their mother and father had very good jobs as lawyers, and were both partners in law firms. They had a big house and even bigger back garden with a big swimming pool and lots of space to run about for the kids. Even though their parents had money, they didn't hire anyone within the house, their mother would do the housework while their father cooked, sharing time with their two babies. You could say they had the perfect life, and they did, honestly... up until they were 11 years old.

It was a stormy night, Blaine and Brianna's mom and dad were out on their weekly date night. And their aunt Zoë was minding them as always, around 1 am there was a phone call that woke both them up, they went downstairs to see their aunt in floods of tears, screaming and shouting. Their mom and dad were hit by a drunk driver, who fled the scene. That night, Blaine and Brianna were orphaned.

The next few weeks went by as a blur, they didn't talk to anyone but each other, distanced themselves from their other friends, and began to rely on solely each other When the day came for their parents funeral, they sung 'Because you love me' by Celine Dion as both their parents were lowered into the earth. It was the song their parents danced when they got married, and from then on, any time it came on the radio, they both remembered their parents dancing about the kitchen when they felt like saps. They would never forget the love in both their eyes when they looked at each other.

As the weeks went on they both found out that their aunt Zoë claimed the responsibility of their guardian, Zoë then decided that it was best to move into the house that the twins grow up in instead of moving into her small flat. The twins also found out that most of their parents money went to them, there were two accounts with both their names on it and they both had half a million in both, they could start using the money on their 18th birthdays. The rest of the money went to their auntie Zoë which was to be used to provide for the twins and herself.

They had to carry on with their life, they finished middle school and now they were starting high school, they knew it would never be the same without their mom and dad, but they learned to be happy again.

Now walking into their first day at high school they were afraid that they would be the freaky twins that loved music and were too smart to enjoy things. Little did they know that they were very wrong, they were just walking into what would be the best, hardest but most memorable years of their life.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

-Shannen x


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is a day late, i took sick last night and didn't get it finished :/ i will hopefully have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow before i leave to spend the weekend with my amazing Beta Lee, enjoy xx

* * *

As Blaine and Brianna walked down the hall of Mckinley high they took everything in, it was their first day of high school and they were both _very_ nervous. They both sat up talking the night before about how small this point of their lives is, and what they're going to do when it's all over. When Brianna finally fell asleep on Blaine's chest, he couldn't sleep with thoughts of what Mckinley might bring. He thought about his and Brianna's dreams of leaving for New York; the Big Apple, The City That Never Sleeps and The City Where Dreams Are Made. He thought about the new friends he was about to make (Which he doubted he was, come on, why would they be friends with him?), he wondered how his classes would be, if people would still think of he and Brianna as the music geeks, and wondered if there was a choir. The main thought in Blaine's head however was love, he wondered if any other students would be gay, if so, would they be out? Would they be cute? Would they like Blaine? If not, was he destined not to have the epic love that everyone had in high school?

As Blaine and Brianna walked into homeroom they became more nervous, the room was filled with the sound of people talking and pens scribbling in notebooks, the look of uniformity that they were accustomed to wasn't there, everyone was an individual. Except the Jocks, Brianna would hate them.

They both looked to see a teacher at his desk, Brianna smiled at him, thinking to herself that he was cute. In that older man stay-the-hell-away kind of way.

"Hey guys, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr Schuester. I'll be putting us all into seats beside people you don't know for the first month, then after it's up to you were you sit." The teacher said as he stood beside Blaine. "So what's your names?" He asked looking to Brianna then to Blaine, after an uncomfortable ten seconds of trying to individually introduce themselves without a sound like "Blainna" coming out, Blaine took the initiative to do it for them both.

"I'm Blaine and this is my sister, Brianna." Blaine replied with a small smile.

"So you're my twins in the class. Blaine, you're beside Rachel, near at the front." He said to Blaine while still looking at his clip board of the setting plan. "And Brianna you will be beside Caleb in the back. Here are your class lists and timetables, they're both pretty much the same." He smiled while handing them both sets of paper.

Blaine and Brianna turned to walk to their seats, they looked at each other, and Blaine could see the unsure look in Brianna's eyes, and the way she was fiddling with her chunky silver ring. They were never apart, Blaine give her a smile to make her feel at ease. She smiled back, miserable, before going to sit in the seat that Mr Schuester had pointed out to her. Caleb looked up at her with a thick, shaped eyebrow.

"I don't bite. Sit down or gravity will force you down." He smirked. Brianna didn't know what to say and didn't sit down. Was he kidding or does he really bite? I don't want to be bitten… Brianna was contemplating for way to long, she realized when a chair banged into the crease of her knees and forced her to sit.

"See? Gravity is a bitch." Caleb smiled before leaning back. "And so am I."

Blaine wasn't having the trouble of sitting beside a self-confessed bitch, rather a very vocal diva.

"So my dad's were like, 'You don't have fashion taste!', and I had to admit after fighting all day that I don't and am holding out until I get a best gay!" She looked scandalized. "But after… Well, you don't want to know, I'm doomed to live without one until I get to New York!"

This day is going to be so slow, Blaine thought, nearly brain dead.

"Hola, Classe!" Schuester began. Caleb smirked, getting Brianna uncomfortable. Blaine didn't smirk, he smiled or grined! How could she get through this class sitting beside someone she didn't even know…

"I know what you're thinking." Caleb said suddenly, smirk still in place. Brianna turned to say 'how?', but he continued without approval. "How can I get through this class? Well here's how I do. Lean back like this." He dramatically leaned back, forcing her to do it as well. "Then make this smile of understanding, like you've been stuck on it for a while and finally figured it out. Only when he explains it though, like this." He smiled, and he genuinely looked like he knew the secrets of life. "But most of all, when he talks to you in Spanish, just nod at him and say something you think it is." He grinned this time, looking around to Mr. Schuester.

"Que?" He asked Caleb. He nodded and said with a smirk, "What?". Okay, take hold, make it work! Brianna thought. She blurted out, "I take that what and raise it to a huh?". Caleb and Mr. Schuester looked at her, Blaine and Rachel stared. Brianna's face flushed, and a great cackle sounded from beside her, loud enough to go across the room. Caleb had his eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide, curved at the edges, struggling for breath.

"I want to keep her!" He struggled out. The rest of the class laughed, including Mr. Schuester. Looks like things are going well.

If Blaine could only have a better time… He was stuck upfront with a girl who talked far too much. She was still going on about how her dads think she has no fashion scene, and Blaine could tell where they were coming from, she was wearing a VERY ugly reindeer sweater with a skirt and awful knee high socks.

As the bell went Blaine jumped out of his seat and went straight up to his twin

"That was the worst 10 minutes of my life, all that girl did was talk about how her dads and how they kept telling her she had no fashion sense." Blaine whined as he and Brianna started looking for their first class. If Homeroom was anything to go by, it would be bad.

"At least you weren't beside some jackass who thought he was mister cool." Brianna laughed as she thought back to is cockiness.

"What was his name? I thought he was… cute." Blaine giggled as he blushed.

"I don't even know, god you're gross." Brianna said hitting his arm lightly and walking forward slightly.

* * *

As the day went on Blaine and Brianna started to enjoy their day, well more so the new and exciting class they had. As lunch came they were both sitting at the table talking about their last class, it turned out Blaine had Maths and Brianna had History, as they bell went they stood and give eachother a hug before they parted for their individual classes.

* * *

As Blaine walked into his Maths class, the teacher who looked like a human crow pointed out his seat for the year, as he walked up to the table and set down he wondered who would be his partner for the year. Blaine was off in a day dream and only snapped out of it when he heard the chair beside him moved, he looked up and right away was almost blinded by beauty. Olive skin with deep blue eyes and long hair. It was him, the guy Brianna was sitting beside in homeroom. From then on, Blaine knew Maths would be his favourite subject.

At the other end of the school, Brianna was just about to step into her History room when she walked into someone, they both dropped their books in their hands. They scrambled to collect their books before looking up at each other. Brianna gave the boy a shy smile and bent down to pick up her last book, with a trade or two of the collected items, the books were back in their rightful owners arms, the boy put out his arm to guide Brianna into the room. As she walked into the room she sees there were only two empty seats. She set down and they guy she bumped into followed, she now was only getting the chance to look at him, her breath hitched in her throat, he was gorgeous, perfect, breathtaking, blue eyes, porcelain skin and perfect features. She know history was her favourite class for a reason.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this, please review and let my know what you think

-Shannen xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it been like ten days :/ Been really sick :( I am going to make it that i update on a Sunday and maybe a Thursday depending on the week. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own nothing :(

Thanks to my beta, you rock xx

* * *

As Blaine and Brianna walked the halls of Mckinley high the next day, they stopped at a notice board to look at the different clubs they could join. The notice board was bombarded with flyers and posters of all the different clubs, as Blaine and Brianna scanned the notice bored they could only see a handfull of clubs they would be interested in joining or trying out for.

"So what do you think, going to try out or join any?" Blaine said as he turned his head to look at his sister.

"Yeah, I am definitely going to try out for the Cheerios, and I think I might audition for Glee. What about you, see anything that tickles your fancy?" Brianna said in a fake English accent.

Before Blaine could even reply, something caught his eye. It was Caleb, as Blaine watched him walk towards him he got nervous and sweaty. Before Brianna got the chance to turn round to see what her brother was so nervous about she heard a husky voice.

"Clubs? You trying out for any?" Caleb asked as he looked the board over with a blank expression.

"I don't see what it's to do with you but yes, yes we are." Brianna replied in a harsh tone of voice.

"Bree, be nice he is only asking a question." Blaine said to her as he threw a dirty look at her, obviously irritated.

Brianna could tell right away that Blaine liked this boy, and she couldn't blame him. He was tall, had shaggy blonde style hair-do, ocean blue eyes and a bit of stubble. He was well built but not beefy, wearing black skinny jeans, a tight white top and a black leather jacket. He looked like your typical bad boy, who wouldn't fall for him?

"Sorry Caleb, I shouldn't have been rude." Brianna said through a fake smile, perfected through years of practice.

"Look, you guys seem cool, I think I got off on the wrong foot with you Brianna, you seem tolerable. I know Blaine from Maths class, he's seems a nice guy. I want us to be friends." He said with a real smile on his face, not quite a grin but not tight lipped either. Brianna was momentarily furious, before she seen the look on Blaine's face.

"Yeah, friends… That would be cool." Blaine sighed in resignation, probably sounding like relief to Caleb, that he didn't have an enemy, but really resignation coloured the sigh. Oh, Blaine…

Brianna thought what had she got to lose? He could be a nice guy, she never really had friends since her parents died, and she closed herself off and only had her walls down for her family. Maybe she could actually have a real friend for a change, even if he was a guy.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Brianna Anderson and this is my twin Blaine." Brianna said finally giving a proper smile.

"Nice to meet you Brianna and Blaine Anderson, I'm Caleb Fabray." He said with a smile as he stuck out his hand to sake Blaine's and then Brianna's. "It looks like the bell is about to go, how about we walk to homeroom together?" He asked as they started walking towards the Spanish classroom.

When Brianna left Blaine at his set she gave him another unsure glance, she hated being without her brother. Since their parents died she didn't speak to many people. As she set down she threw Caleb a smile.

"I can't believe how different you look from Blaine, but at the same time you look so similar. You both have curly brown hair, dark eyes and the same feathers. God I look nothing like my twin." Caleb said with a laugh, ticking off similarities with his fingers.

"You have a twin, do they go here?" Brianna said curiously, she can never remember seeing anybody that even looked similar to Caleb about the school.

"Yeah, she is in Ms Sylvester's homeroom. We don't talk much in school, she hates being seen with me. That's okay, I hate being seen with her too. Her name is Quinn, I think you would both get along well." Caleb said with a smirk and sparkling eyes.

"Oh I know her, she sits beside me in social studies. She's sweet." Brianna said, unsure with Caleb's passive aggressive attitude toward his twin. She and Blaine never felt like that.

As the bell went, Brianna left her seat to go walk to class with Blaine. She knew today would be VERY long, if the recent events were anything to go by. Caleb went to talk to some tan girl with her hair scraped all back, typical womanizer, her mind thought ferociously when seeing her brother's eyes wonder, then zap back to the hallway.

"He's… Nice." Brianna said with suppressed anger. Blaine's eyes went to her, then Caleb, who was laughing at some comment the girl said.

"Yeah." Well, that's all the conversation that she was getting out of him.

* * *

Sorry it's not to long, as i said i have been sick all week, in and out of the dentist as i broke my tooth and in to get my braces tightened :/ Promise there will be one this week.

-Shannen x


	4. Chapter 4

Meeeh I'm horrible person, i haven't posted :/ so i don't have writes block but i do have As levels to sit within the next few weeks so chapters will be few and far between, however you shall have me the WHOLE summer :-)

So i'm sooooo sorry and i shall try and have a new chapter up asap !

Pinkie promise

-Shannen


End file.
